powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom3/Transcript
(A loud alarm bell rings while Duplikate rushes out with bags of money in her hands.) Duplikate: 'Whoa, that thing was so nice, I think I'll rob it twice!! ''(Duplikate drops the bags of money to the floor and targets another bank. After that bank is robbed, another bank spawns next to it, where Duplikate rushes out with more sacks of money.) '''Duplikate: ''(puts money on the ground)'' Who said that crime doesn't pay? Buttercup: '(offscreen) We do!! ''(Pan to the Girls as Duplikate gasps.) 'Blossom: '''Stop right there, Duplikate!! Your days of multiplying are numbered!! Get it? ''(Buttercup groans at Blossom after her joke.) 'Duplikate: '''Alright, alright, alright!! Let's fight!! Haha. ''(Duplikate throws punches at the air. The Girls swoop in at her.) 'Blossom: '''Okay Girls, Execute Operation Cruise Control Thrush!! '''Bubbles and Buttercup: '''Right!! ''(they dash away. Blossom notices that the situation was getting worse) 'Blossom: '''Huh? ''(she stopped) No! What are you doing? (Cut to the 2 girls who both lifting some cars in the mid-air. They want to throw the cars at their enemy) 'Bubbles: '''Following the plan. '''Blossom: '''No! you're not! The plan calls for red four-door sedans! Those are blue coupes! '''Buttercup: '''Who cares? Just move and let us hurl rubber at this wacko! '''Duplikate: '''Hey girls, why don't you double down on that idea? hah! ''(she throws out a green laser from her hand, the laser hits the cars that were lifted by the 2 girls. more duplicated cars appear on them, makes them straining and crashes down.) 'Duplikate: '''This has been fun, girls, But I've got a date with a copy machine. let's do this again sometime! ''(she turns and start to run away.) 'Blossom: '''No way! Duplikate, I hate sequels! ''(she takes a huge breath and blows out her ice breath at Duplikate and makes her fall down to the ground.) (As Duplikate falls down, she shoots her duplicate laser at Blossom) 'Duplikate: '''Ahhh! ''(Blossom crashes into a clump of cars) 'Buttercup and Bubbles: '''Ah! Blossom! ''(they started to dig Blossom out) '''Duplikate: ''(Surprised)'' Oops! Time to split, take two! (she runs into a lane and flees) (Buttercup lifts Blossom out from the cars by grabbing her bow) Buttercup: '''I found her. '''Bubbles: ''(offscreen)'' Really? me too! Buttercup: 'Huh? ''(To our surprise, Bubbles found two "Blossoms" out. Obviously, the second and the third one were the real Blossom's duplicates) 'Bubbles: '''Twice actually. ''(Cut to the house interior. we see duplicate Blossom 1 was cleaning the windows, duplicate Blossom 2 was using a sprayer on a plant. the real Blossom floats in using a vacuum.) 'Blossom (Real): '''Hey, Blossom, why did the burglar mop the floor? '''Blossom (Duplicate 2): '''I don't know, Blossom, why? '''Blossom (Real): '''Because he wanted to make a clean getaway! ''(Her words makes her Duplicates laugh happily.) '''Buttercup: ''(To Professor)'' Three times the Blossoms can only equal one thing Trouble. Professor: 'Hmm... Well, as long as the amount of daughters I have is a prime number, everything's hunky dory by me! ''(he turns and walks away whistling) 'Buttercup: '''It's like Duplikate's ray brought all of my nightmares to life. '''Bubbles: '''I don't think it's a nightmare. At least our chores are done. ''(Just then the doorbell rings o.c. duplicated Blossom 1 goes to answer it) 'Blossom (Duplicate 1): '''I got it. ''(She opens the door, a man carrying a box of puppies) 'Man: '''Free puppy adoptions for the whole neighborhood! '''Blossom (Duplicate 1): '''No thank you! ''(She slams the door close, makes the man and the puppies sad) (Bubbles feels sad too because of this) '''Bubbles: ''(Sadly gasp)'' You're right! This is a nightmare! (All the 3 Blossoms' cell phones ring, they all answer) All Blossoms: ''(Speaking at the same time)'' Yes, Mr. Mayor? Infernus is at it again? We're on our way! (they dash out) Buttercup: ''(annoyed)'' Ay Yi Yi! Let's go Bubbs. (She floats away) Bubbles: ''(Sadly)'' When will this nightmare end? (Infernus tries to destroy two of the helicopters and dodge Infernus’ punching and the 5 Powerpuff Girls dash to Infernus) 'Infernus: '''I am Infernus! ''(Infernus blows steam out of his tube and pushes his funnel upwards and that makes a factory whistle sound) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts